vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Red
Page is getting too long With Ash below red and the table, this page is getting way too long to read it all. Suggesting either a sub page or an entire new page for Red, similar to MR. L's page for Luigi.STBlademage (talk) 20:02, April 12, 2013 (UTC) That actually doesn't sound too bad to me - I don't like how the character's actions in VGCW are split into two sections, with the chronologically earliest events appearing at the end of the page. If we split the pages, we could include all of Ash's wrestler information in his new page and add a much briefer summary to the start of Red's page, while supplying a link to the Ash article. Granted it doesn't mesh so well with the idea that the two are, essentially, the same person, as opposed to how Mr. L was a split personality of Luigi's. However if there's already going to be a whole separate section for Ash at the end of the article, he might as well get his own page. Y BCZ (talk) 02:20, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I've whipped up a potential rework of the page which you can check out here. If you have any suggestions on how it could be further tweaked, please let me know. Y BCZ (talk) 17:48, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :I just went ahead and made the Ash Ketchum page (that was a redirect) into it's own character page, just without categorization and added a few info boxes here and there. Should make things better. ::- BRYN4444 (talk) 03:55, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Trading in for shot at VGCW Championship I think that if someone holds the Casual Championship for a certain amount of time they could trade in the championship for a shot at the VGCW title. Red has held on to the belt for 54+ days and has defended it 4 times. At this point, it's clear he's a step above the mid-carders. He could probably beat any of the main eventers too. So if the Casual Champ defends the belt 4 times successfully, they get a shot at the VGCW Championship, at the cost of losing the Casual Championship. KoopaLandInc1997 (talk) 19:44, April 27, 2013 (UTC)KoopaLandInc1997 (talk) 17: 16, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's an idea I guess. But that's really up to Bazza, isn't it? There's no established set of rules for this stuff. If he decides Red deserves a VGCW title shot, then he'll give him one. Y BCZ (talk) 22:06, April 19, 2013 (UTC) How about Red just going for dual titles? If Red somehow becomes a dual title holder, he or Bazza can always vacate the Casual title and set up a tournament/championship scramble for a new champion. And if Red loses the HIAS title shot, at least he's still the Casual champ. Red should not be penalized for challenging to win dual titles. JMO. Uknowwhatitis (talk) 22:42, April 19, 2013 (UTC) : How do you figure he "shouldn't be punished"? If he's using his Casual championship belt as a bargaining chip for a VGCW title shot and a hope at unifying the titles, the Casual belt should absolutely be up for grabs. There's no reason for Red not to have skin in the game should that happen. Django Boigas (talk) 23:34, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I like the idea of giving up the Casuals belt to get a shot at the HIAS. It presents an interesting dynamic choice for the beltholder: Stay in a comfortable spot and continue to defend the lesser belt against lesser opponents, or strive for glory with a chance for the bigger belt? Even if he loses his challenge and ends up with no belts, Red still will continue to get plenty of coverage by accepting that he can hang with the monsters. Any guy with the guts to willingly take on a challenge the likes of Gaben and Ganon is sure to be popular (as noted with Jenson's recent rise). Continue to sandbag and cruise his way through his career, or sacrifice it for greater destiny? That's a much more interesting angle than... well, actually, I guess the chance of Vegeta unifying the belts instead of Red is pretty interesting, too. Huh. Now I'm not so sure which I prefer... Davyinatoga (talk) 23:14, April 19, 2013 (UTC) One thing to consider is that Bazza's apparently keeping track of his "badges" on his Twitter account. He's got five so far. Perhaps when he gets eight, he'll get to face the champion. Or, just do like Koopaland suggested and have the Casual belt effectively function as Money in the Bank after enough successful defenses. The Awesomest (talk) 01:27, April 20, 2013 (UTC)